totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo
Leo is the rich kid. she is competing in TDN5 and TDM so far. she lost her parents after they were killed she is on the villians team. As of the end of TDM. Bakura13 has retired his role as leo. Leo will be appearing in TDBTTN with a minor role as a bodyguard for Chris along with Josh starting in episode 8, and then debuted in ep 19. For the majority of season 5 her gender was unknown. She was confirmed to be female shortly before merge. She appeared in TDTN in disguise as La Cazadora. she is the winner of Episode 1. In episode 2 Leo explains the events which brought her to TDN. her family was killed by criminals who wanted their money. From Seasons 1-4 she was held captive by the gang who beat her day by day. she lost her left eye(replaced with a mechanical one), home, and pretty much everything else. One day she escaped and heard about TDN. she thought that the prize money could help her start a new gang to destroy the gang that destroyed her life. she won the challenge and was swapped into the Heroes team with Pat(who was swapped to the villains). In episode 3 she keeps receiving letters which sends him/her in a panic. It is currently unknown who is writing the letters or waht is in them. Starting in this episode her character personality might be entirely changed. she was asked the first question in the challenge, where she admits about being crazy and hysterical when he gets one of her letters. Another letter is on the ground which makes Leo scream and run away. Leo eventually came back and voted Lindsay. She voted David in the 4th elimianation ceremony. She was strangeley absent in episodes 5 and 6, thus causing her to get 2 votes, fortunatley she was saved and Cassidy was eliminated, She thanks her team for making the right choice and grins, almost antagonistically. Leo tghen walked into the woods, where an unknown person punched her in the face repeatedly, Thus knocking her unconscious. When she awoke, she noticed that she may have been stabbed. While the name of the person who attacked her is unknown, Leo appears to have a history with him. She soon explains what happened to Duke, but Wysal comes in and calls them lovebirds. Leo snaps and attacks Wysal but he feels nothing(Even after summoning Dr.Octogonapus), humiliated, she runs off crying. Wysal apologizes, but Leo attampts to attack him again, but with no luck. This makes her cry again. In episode 7 Leo confesses that he has 2 children(No other information given) She was also the last relay racer on the Heroes. She finished and earned the Heroes the victory. She threw a tantrum after Wysal got the last Chris Head. In episode 8 Leo swears to get revenge on Wysal. She participated in all parts of the challenges. In the embarassment challenge Leo makes out with Wysal(Telling him that this changes nothing) And a lot of other.......stuff..........She lost immunity and was tied up. She voted off the Doctor. In episode 9 she was voted to be in the tiebreaker where she has risk of being eliminated. Josh seems to start showing feelings for her as well. Luckily she was saved from eliminatio and Beth was sent leaving. In episode 10 Leo develops a rivalry with Nathan, who she claims is to be her new Wysal. Josh seems to make another move on her(Which she doesn't seem to notice) She hardly competed in the challenge, which is what sent her to the bottom with Nathan. She was once again the last person to get the Chris Head! In episode 11 Josh makes more moves on Leo, only this time she is aware of it and gives some feelings back. Leo asks Josh if he will slingsoot her in the challenge(No answer was given) In the vote Doctor was the only one who voted, the person that Doctor was Leo, thus eliminating her from the game. Doctors reason for eliminating Leo was because he found her as too big a competition. After Chris snatches her keys, she smacks Chris and the Doctor across the face and leaves the neighborhood while crying. She was mentioned in episode 12 by Josh, who is angry over her elimination. He expresses it by beating up the Doctor. Josh decides to win the camp for Leo, admitting his love for her onscreen, hoping that she is watching.(It is implied that she did) She reappeared with Nathan briefly as a chance for them to decide who to eliminate. She reunites with Josh and hugs him. Despite her hatred for the doctor, she strangely votes Zeke.Luckily for her both the Zeke and the Doctor were eliminated. She then kissed Josh and they express their love for eachother. She promises to see Josh at the finale and then runs into the woods( Which she claims is much comfier than the loser place) Chris traps her in a cage and tells her that must go to the loser place, She tells Josh that he must win for the bth him and Leo and then leaves, crying softly. Leo appeared in the aftermath where she detests Coconut for being in the finale. She fights with Cassidy, who wants Coconut to win. She briefly reunites with Josh. Strangely, they made no moves on together. She voted for Duke to win the finale. Leo is a veteran in Total Drama Motel on the Screaming Liars Team. She glared at Doctor in ep 3 when he tries to talk to her. The Doctor apologies, only to have Leo turn away from him and walk away. In the challenge she rapes Dante, which knocks him out. She then has sex with Steve(Who states that hes done better) She is killed by Steve in the challenge(This, like all other deaths that took place in the challenge was not real) She votes herself off the Screaming Liars team and joins Team Chef. After joining her new team she goes into Steves motel room. Leo is mostly quiet in the motel in episode 4. She turns out that to be a robot in the challenge(This is not real) Mike found her and turned in Svetlna, which somehow turened Leo on. She votes off Alex and after he calls her a W***e, she decapitates him with an axe. Leo overhears Mike admit that he has a personality disorder to Sally, which turns her on. She loves that he keeps secrets, so she says that wont tell just this once. Leo and Steve fight after he gets shot, even after trying to heal his wound he just pushes her away. She then tries to kill Steve by shooting him in the neck, but misses. She was put on the Shredded Cheese team and voted off Harold. In ep 6 she was trapped in a cage. Steve had to make a choice to save her or dont. Steve wanted to save both but Chris would not let him. Leo escapes herself and burns Steve to ashes. She barely escapes elimination after having two votes. In ep 7 she was lovestruck with Steve(And oddly enough, Sally as well) she does not seem at all sad about Josh breaking up wit her. At first she voted Steve because he lost the challenge for the team, but then she realizes that she has feelings for Steve. She volunteers to be eliminated in place of Steve(As well as shooting Sally in the neck) She somehow flies away into the night. Sadly, after her elimination. Leo was found dead somewhere near the motels. It is unknown how she died, althought it is believed to be murder, since she is covered in blood and some sort of purple/black slime. Leo was mentioned in Episode 12 a few times. The first was when Jun was talking about her deaths, where she faintly smiles. Jun also states that she almost killed a slut not too far from the hotels(Interestingly, Leo was murdered not too far from the motels, speculating that Jun killed her, this is unlikelyince Leo died episodes before Jun arrived) Chris mentions her again by saying that Leo's dying wish was to have Aaron and Flare alone in a closet together. Leo was mentioned twice in ep 13. Mike answered that Leo was in the top 8 in TDN5. Sally mentioned her again in the elimination ceremony, thinking that Jun might have killed Leo. Leo made a startling return in episode 17, where she reveals that she is alive and saves Lili from being assasinated by Jun(Who is Leo's assumed killer) Jun and Leo brawl, but Leo punches Jun so hard in the chest that the ground breaks and the two are sent falling into the Earth's core. It is unknown what happens next, although it can be assumed that the blow Leo did on Jun killed her, Leo appears to be alive in the next episode however, supporting this theory. Leo appeared again in episode 18, where she stopped the evil entity that possessed Jun from possessing Asuka. From then on she cameos for the rest of the episode. leo makes an attempt to rape OJ, but fails after realizing it was just Josh in a OJ costume. She is happy for Lili when she wins. She escapes the motel after OJ becomes insane and tries to kill everyone. It is not known what happens to her next, although she is confirmed to not be returning in TD: Back to the Neighborhood.(except she did make a cameo) Leo made her first appaearance in TDBttn as a very brief cameo, making her the first ex contsetant to cameo in the season. She is appaers very briefly in ep5 taking pictures of Lili as she poses in her bikini. She has no lines and makes no other appearance in the episode. Leo makes her first major appearance in TDBttn in ep 8, where she and Josh were hired as bodyguards for Chris, She explains to Dante(Via their minds) That she had sex with his father approximatley nine months before he was born, making her his mother. Dante is not affected by this at all(Implying he might have already known) Leo makes no appearnce during the challenge or the vote. In episode 9 Leo politley asks Lili and Hwo to keep it PG and not PG-13 after they start making out agian and makes no other appearance in the episode after. In episode 10 she has her memory restored befote TDM (Back when she was sane) Lili kicked her in the back of the head and apparantly her meory came back to her. Leo regrets everything that she did during TDM and remembers Josh. She goes towards him and is about to admit her feelings for him, but Josh rejects her, stating that he no longer loves her after the pain she caused him the previous season. Leo, heartbroken, walks away to cry. Minutes later, Josh appears before her and states that even after what happened he still has some love for her. Leo and Josh kiss, and rekindle their relationship. In ep 11 after becoming outraged from Bob, slime covers her body and she is turned into a chaotic evil state (A homage to Jun) Hwo saves her from becoming completeley evil by running her over. She turns back to normal and scolds Josh for breaking Hwo's neck after saving her. Leo is absent from ep 12 for unexplained reasons. It was likely that she had the day off In ep 13 leo makes only one appearance in the episode. She comes into the Banana Fireworks chat(After a fight had taken place there) And doesnt want to know what happened. In ep 14 leo was absent from the episode again. in ep 15, Leo is briefly knocked out from Lili's neuclear explosion, which completely destroys the chats. In ep 16 Leo hears about Lili and Don's tragic end in the paper, as well as the accident that destroyed Monaco in the paper. After the challenge leo counts how many pieces of candy everyone got(The first time she ever counted). in ep 19 Leo pushes Hwo off a cliff, presumably killing him. leo then enters the competiton in Hwo's place. She wins the challenge, and votes Taylor. leo decides to leave the TDN series, and announced her retirement on TV. She plans to make a career as a fighter in various tournaments, or so that was the plan... In reality, her close friend and rival La Cazadora was hit by a car a few days before TDTN started. Even though Leo wanted to try makinga career in fighting, she agrees to compete disguised as Cazadora (Getting a makeover to look like her) in order to fulfill her friend's wishes. This leads to her elimination, since her team members believe she has other things she is hiding. Relationships with other characters Freinds: Leo is friends with most of her team (Josh,Cody, and Duke) Enemies: Leo is enemies with her former alliance members, Beth Lindsay, and Ezekiel due to her betrayal in episode 2. She also might have a grudge against Cassidy, seeing as she grinned, giggled, and congagulating her team for voting Cassidy off instead of her in her elimination ceremony. She recently made a bitter enemy Wysal. Leo hates Doctor for eliminating her in TDN5 Romance: Youre2490 stated on the Camps Wiki Chat that Wysal(His character) Might have a crush on Leo. Since Leo hates Wysal, It's unlikely that the two will become a couple(Since he was eliminated in episode 8). Josh has called Leo hot twice in episode 9, Leo did not become aware of this until Episode11, where she also has some feelings for Josh. She has romantic relationships with numerous characters in Total Drama Motel(even females) Other Info *Female *Nationality: German *Occupation: Student (Before being kidnapped) *Age: 19 *Likes: Parents *Dislikes: Big City, Crimanal Gang who captured Leo *Full Name: Eleonora "Leo" Kliesen *Mastered Bajiquan Trivia *Despite not fully making an appearance until TDN 5, Leo does play a minor role as she was held captive by the gang that killed Leo's family *she is one of 4 characters to change teams in TDN5 *Bakura13 stated that Leo is mereley /her nickname. Her real first name is Eleonora *her stereotype is ironic due to the fact that he/she has not been rich for the first 4 seasons since the robbery. *Her gender was leaked on the TDC Wiki chat on accident by Bakura13. *Despite being on the Heroes team, Leo has shown some antagonistic ations. Due to her being formally on the Villians team and congragulating her team for making the right choice after getting the last Chris Head during the 6th Elimination Ceremony, With a grin on her face. *Leo is the most active female contestant in TDN5. *She has also been in the bottom more than other contestant in TDN5(Even though only one of the ceremonies did another person vote for her.) *TrentFan has reserved a spot for Leo for the 6th season, thus confirming her appearance. *In TDN5, Leo is the highest placed female on the Heroes team. *Leo seems to have undergone a personality change in Total Drama Motel. She seems more silent and fierce than the previous season(This may be because she is not competing with Duke and Josh at her side.)She returns to her normalish self in the third challenge. *Leo is one of few characters that are deceased. *Bakura13 plans to create a character to replace Leo in a future season, with an identical personality as well as a few key differences. He also plans to have Leo's killer appear in a future season as well.(This turned to be Jun) The fact that Leo came back and is still currently alive today indicates that the replacement idea might have been canceled. *Leo had a major design change in TDM as an effort to look more feminine(Due to characters and users thinking she was a boy) *Bakura13 stated that if Leo hasnt been forgotten by the end of season 7 and gets enough requests, he might consider Leo's return in season 8. *Leo has been confirmed to not be appearing in TDN: Back to the Neighborhood(Due to Bakura13 retiring her role)She did make an extremely vbrief cameo without any lines however, as well as appearing in later episodes a bodyguard for Chris alongside Josh, indicing that she is not out of the series entirely. *It is odd that Leo is Dante's mother since they are nome more than a year apart. *It is possible that the traces of Possessed Jun's slime gave Leo power tobecome like her when enraged, possibly explaining what happened in ep11 of TDBttn *Leo was heavily revolved around Bakura13's fan-made TDN theme song, it never made the cut since TF thought of it as more as a Leo them song ad hardly mentioned TDN at all(XD) *Leo is one of (If not the) Most recurring character in the series, having appeared in almost every episode and season since season 5. Category:Season 5 contestants Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Contestants Category:Merger (Seasson 5) Category:Screaming Liars Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Bakura13 Category:Team Chef is Really Really Really Generous Category:Cameos